


Stitches

by OhanaHoku



Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Day 11, First Aid, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Injury, Mild Blood, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Stiles whump, Stitches, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Stiles is hurt after a fight and Peter helps patch him up.OrLate Entry for Whumptober 2019 Day 11: Stitches.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510679
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings are in the tags. Enjoy reading!

The dust settled after the fight, but the dense fog still hung heavily in the air, the thick soup making it hard to distinguish the scents that drifted through it. But one brief whiff caught Peter’s attention.  _ Blood. _

“Is that it? That’s it, right?” Stiles asked, his voice and the sound of his feet stumbling slightly in his usual clumsy fashion coming from Peter’s right.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Scott answered, his voice a little hoarse from the intimidating howls he’d been letting loose.

Stiles moved a little closer to Peter, and the omega’s glowing blue eyes snapped to him quickly as the scent wafted by him once more, drifting his way from the teenager.

“Scott-”

“Not now, Stiles. I have to get home and find out how Malia and Liam are doing.” The alpha said before Stiles could finish.

“But Scott-” Stiles tried again, a little pain bleeding into his voice.

“I said not now, Stiles!” Scott said, raising his voice in frustration.

This time Stiles didn’t try again, the teen only nodding and shuffling off toward his jeep. Peter frowned as he watched him go, but he didn’t say a word to either boy.

↭

Pale hands shook softly, only stilling as Stiles pressed them against his legs in an attempt to steady himself. His shirt was off, revealing a long gash in his side. It was bleeding freely, the blood flowing down his skin and soaking into his jeans. An already threaded needle lay in his lap, a suture kit on the floor beside him and thread packet next to the trash, crumpled and empty.

“Alright, Stiles. You’ve got this. Just don’t think about it. You’ve had worse.” And he had. Scars littered the young man’s body, a map of the journey he’d taken since his best friend became a werewolf. “Block out the pain, come on. It’s not that bad, even though it’s bleeding all over and-” The teen glanced down and winced. “Okay, that’s a lot of blood.” He said, swearing emphatically, his breath starting to speed up in panic as he closed his eyes.

“Need a hand?”

Stiles startled at the voice, head snapping up as he flinched back and winced sharply. “What the hell?!”

Peter just smirked at his reaction and pushed away from the doorway he was leaning on. “I said, need a hand?”

“How did you even get in here? And how long have you been standing there?” Stiles demanded.

The former alpha just tilted his head with a blank, innocent look. “The door was unlocked. And long enough to tell you’re going to need a hand stitching that cut.” He said, nodding slightly towards the gash in Stile’s stomach.

Stiles’ heart rate spiked a little, though, whether in fear, pain, or deception Peter couldn’t be sure. “I’m good, thanks.”

Peter just rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the tub next to Stiles. “Yeah, I don’t believe that.”

Stiles didn’t protest as Peter took the needle and thread from him, the teen’s complexion paling as he swallowed compulsively. Quicker than Stiles could follow, Peter had placed the trash bin in front of him for Stiles to throw up into.

He groaned and grimaced at the bitter taste in his mouth as Peter set the bin aside. “Thanks.”

Peter chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t thank me yet.” He said, wetting a cloth and cleaning Stiles’ wound carefully as the teen grit his teeth and gripped onto the tub tightly. “This is gonna hurt like hell.”

“Oh, god.” Stiles panted softly and closed his eyes, looking toward the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to see the blood if he opened his eyes. “I’m really wishing I’d snatched some painkillers when I grabbed that kit.” He muttered.

Peter glanced up at him as he grabbed the syringe and started to irrigate the wound with warm saline. “Where’d you get that from anyway?”

“I, uh, ow. I might have, uh, confiscated a few things on one of our trips to the hospital. No one ever notices during the panic.” Stiles said, his hand shooting out to grab Peter’s wrist before he could start the sutures. “You know how to do this, right?”

“Of course, I know how to do this,” Peter replied, gratified when Stiles took his word for it and let go of his wrist. “Though, personally, I prefer just to let my wounds heal. Really, I don’t understand why you still haven’t accepted the bite.”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, but only a sharp cry came out as Peter pushed the needle through his skin. A burning pain seared his flesh as the werewolf built up a steady pattern of push and pull, steadily drawing his flesh back together.

The werewolf frowned as he kept his focus on doing the stitches right, it had been a while since he’d needed to resort to the old method of healing.

It was finally done, and Peter patted over the wound with a damp cloth to take away the rest of the blood. Stiles’ face was drawn, the boy swaying slightly and looking ready to pass out from the pain.

Peter sighed as he washed his hands. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. Turning back to the teenager, Peter bent down slightly and lifted the boy into his arms. Stiles’ head rolled against his shoulder, eyes barely open.

He carried the young man into his bedroom and laid him down, throwing the covers over him. Clouded brown eyes stared up at him as Peter pulled back.

“I refuse it because of my mother,” Stiles whispered, surprising Peter that the teen was awake enough to recall their conversation. “She said… She said I was a monster. I don’t- I don’t want to be a monster, Peter.”

With that confession, heart rate steady, Stiles’ eyes fell closed as he drifted into sleep, leaving Peter Hale, former Monster of Beacon Hills, staring down at the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 994. So yeah, I have a head canon that Stiles doesn't want the bite, because his mother didn't recognize him due to her dementia and said he was a monster. This is a little rushed and was originally going to be a bit more detailed, but life is busy and I got lazy. XD So, Scott was worried about Malia and Liam because the people they were fighting and laced their food with wolfsbane and they were almost killed, but recovering thanks to Melissa and the 9 herbs. Scott's a good guy, but let's face it. He's not the most attentive friend because he can be a bit oblivious. And I was going to have Peter address that, but then decided against it. Another time. XD I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (P.S. Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) :P)


End file.
